Camp Triforce
by Rainbow-Phoenix-32
Summary: A teenage version of Zelda they all meet at a camp and must go through many obstacles. Characters are from both the ocarina of time and twilight princess. Link x Saria. Ralis x Ruto. Zelda x GOOD Ganondorf. Malon x Fado.
1. A Strange Camp

**A/N/ Right, just to let you know, this is my fanfic so no flames please!**

**I'm going to put where the characters come from. It will either be **_**Ocarina of Time**_** or **_**Twilight Princess**_

**Later on when their calling out the names for the cabins the italic writing is him speaking**

**Thanks ~ **

_**Camp Triforce**_

Link **(A/N Don't know where he's from)** was nervous.

He was going to a strange camp which he knew nothing about.

His parents had hoped that he would make some friends but they doubted it.

For Link was a shy boy.

He only spoke to people he trusted, knew well or loved.

But that was only really one person. Shad, his best mate, who he could really trust **(A/N Twilight Princess)**.

He was a bookworm and spent most his time in the library reading about the sky.

Link stayed with him a lot.

There was also this girl, Midna **(A/N Twilight Princess)**, which he could depend on when Mido **(A/N Ocarina of Time)** came along.

But those two people weren't coming.

He sighed as he got off the bus, seeing all the people around him laughing with friends and mates. This was going to be a long summer.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

'Sorry, really am!' he apologised

'That's okay...' Link mumbled

'Wanna be friends?' the boy said excitedly. 'I'm Ralis!'

'I'm Link,' Link said a bit louder. 'I don't really know anybody here... and it's kind of creepy.'

'Yeah, same as me,' Ralis said cheerfully. 'But we're friends, so it doesn't matter!'

'Yeah,' said Link cheering up a little. 'Let's go look around.'

They came across a group of gossiping girls.

Link was gazing at the girl laughing with someone. Green hair fell down to her waist and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy.

'Ruto **(A/N Ocarina of Time)' **Ralis shouted. 'You said you couldn't come!'

Link turned around to see a girl wearing a sapphire blue T-shirt and camouflage pants

Her sky blue hair fell to her shoulders and her midnight blue eyes shone in the sunlight

'I know,' Ruto was saying. 'But mum changed her mind! And I'm so excited to be here!'

'This is my friend Saria **(A/N Ocarina of Time) **she said gesturing to the girl in green.

'And this is my best ever friend Zelda **(A/N Hmm... Now I wonder where SHE is from!)**!' she said pointing to a girl Link hadn't noticed yet

She wore a pink and red T-shirt and orange three-quarter pants

Her blonde, shining hair was tied up into a pony-tail and her make-up was put on so it looked perfect

'Who's this?' Ruto asked politely motioning to Link.

'This is Link, he's my new friend,' Ralis answered happily

'Good morning everybody and welcome to Camp Triforce,' came a voice from the speakers.

'Could everybody kindly make their way over to the stage and take a seat please.' It said

As the five friends took their seats, a man stepped up onto the stage.

'Okay, I'm sure everybody wants to know who their room mates are, so here goes.'

**A/N so there is the chapter. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter will be up very soon!**

**~ Rainbow - Phoenix - 32**


	2. Room Mates

**A/N Chapter two ready! Hope you enjoy it!**

**This is a short chapter as it only has the roommates. I took a lot of time even though it's a short chapter so... **

**When their calling out the names for the cabins the italic writing is him speaking**

_**Room Mates**_

_Zora_

_Melanie James_

_Lily heron_

_Taylor Jay_

_Sarah Lumpar_

_Kaitlin Newham_

_Kristy Jacobs_

_Mia Hercules_

_Hayley Spora_

_Goron_

_Jessica Tailer_

_Stephanie Jones_

_Elizabeth Tailer_

_Helen Eisenhuth_

_Kate Vincisca_

_Samantha Toran_

_Jamie Tito_

_Jordan Rito_

_Hylia_

_James Gordan_

_Steven Lorance_

_Anita Misera_

_Kayla Heeras_

_Mike Tyvee_

_George Wile_

_Hayley Miane_

_Tiana Liaed_

_Forest_

_Hayden Koxas_

_Jayden Koxas_

_Toby Turner_

_William Absole_

_Johnathan Areenas_

_Sam Kooto_

_Stephen Jamerra_

_Kane Miron_

_Fire_

_Taylor Mitsell_

_Mitchell Erra_

_Bob Lunder_

_Harrison Leas_

_Mike Koans_

_Jordan Tortew_

_Christopher Sultana_

_Jeff Tripo_

_And Last but not least..._

_Kokiri's_

_Malon Ranch_

_Fado Goats_

_Link Hero_

_Zelda Destiny_

_Saria Foresst_

_Ruto Waterr_

_Ralis Prinnce_

_Ganondorf Conquer _

**A/N Finished! I wrote a lot of this story in the holidays I just never got around to putting it up. Sorry!**

**Hope you liked it! Chapter three coming up! **


	3. Cottage Cabin

**A/N Chapter three! I'm really surprised at the speed I'm getting these chapters up...**

**Enjoy!**

'Wow,' said Saria, as they were walking towards their cabin. 'Isn't that a coincidence. You know, that we're all in the same group.'

Their cabin was like a little cottage surrounded by flowers. Inside there was a little kitchen area and two bathrooms.

Downstairs - in the basement - were four bunk-beds and a desk with a lamp on it.

'Nice...' commented Ruto. 'I want this one!' she shouted pointing to the blue set of bunk-beds.

'The top one, the top one!' she said excitedly

'I'll have the bottom bunk,' said Ralis

'I call dibs on the top of this bunk!' Saria said pointing to a pale green bunk with gold outlines of trees on it.

'I want the bottom!' said Link

'Black! Awesome... I call the bottom bunk of this one' Ganon shouted

'Hey, this has pink through it! I want the top one!' Zelda said

'Wow, I like this one...' Malon said gesturing to a bunk with horses, cows, sheep and goats on it. 'I'll have the top bunk.'

'Guess that leaves me with one choice.' Fado sighed

'Hey guys! Let's introduce ourselves! A few people don't know each other yet.' Zelda said. 'I'll go first.'

'I'm Zelda. I love being the centre of attention and I like camping. Nice to meet you'

'Hi! I'm Saria, Zelda's friend. I love the forest and animals, I don't feel comfortable around deep water and I love to sing'

'I'm Ruto and unlike Saria, I love water. I can swim quite well and I am very loud at times.'

'I'm Ralis, one of Ruto's friends from school. I love to swim as well and my favourite colour is blue'

'I'm Link and I love reading about animals and nature. I'm sorta shy and I DON'T like being the centre of attention'

'I'm Malon (A/N Ocarina of Time) and I love horses and my father owns Lon Lon Ranch'

'I'm Ganondorf (A/N Let's see...), but you can call me Ganon. I love my horse, Evil, and black rocks!'

'I'm Fado (A/N Twilight Princess) and, like Malon, I love horses, goats and sheep. I own a Small Goat Farm and I have a horse called TayTay'

'Okay, I'm pretty sure I saw a set of stairs going up as well.' Zelda commented. 'I'm going to have a look.'

'Yeah, let's go!' Ruto said

They all walked slowly up the stairs and through the veil that shrouded the archway, to a room that looked almost like a forest.

It had trees here and there, vines and flowers covered the wall, there were stain-glass windows with roses on them and dandelions grew beside the desk.

'Woah...' said Saria, lost for words

'Now, I was always saying that I'd much rather an ocean in my backyard instead of an aviary, but this is exquisite.' Ruto commented dreamily

'I love it!' shouted Saria. 'Definitely!'

**A/N Okay, that will do for that chapter. I know I don't like long chapters so I won't write them**

**YAY**

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha**

**Rainbow - Phoenix - 32**


	4. Obstacle Course 1st Obstacle

**A/N This is when the fun begins! They get to start camp! Yay!**

Link woke up to hear three loud chimes come from all around him

'Wake up! Lights on! Make your way over to the stage please.' The voice said. 'And just to let you know I am Navi **(A/N Ocarina of Time) **your guide'

Link stretched and heard Zelda yawn and roll over. The chimes went again.

'Wake up! Let's go!' Came Navi's voice again

Saria sighed and got down from the top bunk

She went into the bathroom had a shower and before Link could get back to sleep she was coming to wake them all up again

Link got up, had a shower got changed then they all went to the Kokiri shade structure to wait for instructions

When all the groups had gathered, Navi started speaking.

'Today you will be doing a different type of obstacle course where you and your team mates will go through a number of courses if you cannot get through after two hours someone will come looking for you. Understand?'

'Okay Zoras, Course 1.'

'Gorons, Course 2.'

'Hylia, Course 3.'

'Forest, Course 4'

'Fire, Course 5'

'Kokiris, Course 6'

As the group made their way over to course 6, they worried. Link could see the winding narrow bridge they had to walk over and felt completely sick.

He'd made friends, like he'd promise to. Couldn't he just go home and forget about all this. But he knew what his parents would say.

"You made a commitment to your team now you have to do it!"

Link sighed

'What's up?' Saria came over and grabbed his hand. 'If it's that bridge, don't worry about it. We'll get across'

Saria's words cleared his head of all his worrying. She was right. They were going to make it.

Link started to run. As soon as everybody was lined up, a whistle blew. They walked up to the bridge

Saria carefully inspected the bridge

'We have to go one at a time Zelda, you first.' Saria Reported

Zelda gulped and slowly walked across the narrow bridge, just making it to the other side.

'Ganon, you next.'

He made to the other side and Zelda grabbed hold of his hands as he stepped on to flat ground

'Malon, it's your turn now.'

Malon shrugged and typically ran across

'I do balled,' she explained to the stunned faces.

'Oh...' they chorused

'Fado, let's go we can do this'

Fado walked shaking onto the bridge. He was just near the end when he suddenly lost his footing.

Malon, quick as a flash, grabbed Fado's hands and pulled him to safety

'Thanks,' he said shakily

'Ruto then Ralis come on we're almost there

As Ruto was crossing the bridge, Link was watching Saria, admiring her confidence and respect.

Ruto and Ralis were safely at the other side which meant...

'Link, you're up,' Saria said

Link gulped.

As he walked past Saria he heard a soft 'You'll be fine'

Link turned around to see Saria smiling encouragingly

With this, he almost skipped across the bridge.

Saria followed swiftly behind him

'WE MADE IT! WE DID IT! WE CROSSED THE BRIDGE! YIPEE!' They all said

**A/N Thankyou peoples and that's it for chappie 4**

**Yay!**

**A little glimpse of romance in that one but you'll see more later.**

**If you keep reading... **


	5. Two People Unconscious

**A/N I know, before anyone else tells me that Ralis is Ruto's Great - Grandson, but it's a random fanfic. Does it really matter?**

**Chapter Five Ready**

**I'm trying to hit the 1000 words mark**

Link and Saria walked slowly towards the next obstacle with the rest of the group trailing behind them.

'What's next?' Fado wondered

'We'll have to find out.' Zelda muttered

They came up to a gate, but whenever they tried to open it, a spark of electricity would shoot off the wire.

'How are we supposed to get past this,' Malon asked looking around at the other courses in the distance. 'Nobody else has this obstacle that I can see.'

'I know! This always used to happen to me back at my farm. The naughty kids that my mother and father really hate, would lock the gates and I would have to get through the wire when I'd lost my keys - which was most the time - The wire would cut you if you touched it, so it kept intruders away.' Fado said happily

He slid through the gaps like a snake. Not a single spark of electricity came out. It was possible

'Okay, my turn. If Fado can do it, so can we!' Malon said strongly

Link watched as Fado's face turned dreamy as he watched Malon, and laughed quietly

Malon dived through the biggest gap, clipping her ankle on the wire.

Blood oozed out of the cut it made as she hit ground. Malon moaned in pain

Fado instantly grabbed her ankle gently and pulled out some disinfectant cream from the first aid kit and gently rubbed it over the cut. He then wrapped it in a bandage and patted her on the back

'Thanks,' she said softly, her hand on top of his

Ruto stood up with Ralis and together they jumped clean over the fence.

Link stared wide eyed.

They shrugged.

'Practice,' they answered in unison

Ganon helped Zelda through before climbing through himself

Saria got through safely to the other side, which meant it was Link's turn

Link slowly and painfully went through, scraping his hand at the very end so that it bled

Saria gasped and gently wrapped a bandage around it. She held his other hand in hers and hugged him tight

'Don't worry, we'll make it.'

The next obstacle was a long strip of water which was apparently deep

Ruto cheered and attempted to dive in but was bounced back. Something was protecting the water and they couldn't get in

'How are we supposed to get over?' Ralis wondered, as he helped Ruto up

Ruto walked on to the field of power.

'Can't we just walk over it?' She asked walking forward

Ruto turned around and stopped waiting for them.

'What's up? Aren't you coming?' she asked

Before Link could say move, a black ball of power was thrown at Ruto. She was blown back into Ralis' arms

Ruto groaned and fell unconscious.

'She'll wake up sooner or later you'll just have to carry her, the rest of the way.' Saria said looking at Ralis.

He blushed.

'So how do we get past this thing?' Fado asked changing the topic

Link was gazing off into the distance when he noticed a strange mirror where the black ball came from

'Look!' he shouted pointing to the mirror

'Maybe...' Saria said slowly. She broke off a branch from the tree they were standing next to and ripped off all the leaves.

She joined them together to make a shield and then put tree-bark on the back for a handle.

'Here,' she said handing it to Link

She made another seven and gave them out to everyone

Ruto stirred

'What... Happened...?'

'You were knocked out,' Zelda explained. 'Ralis caught you so you weren't unconscious for as long as you would have been had you hit the ground.'

'Oh...' she said, still a little dizzy.

Saria handed her the shield.

'We're going to knock back the energy ball with these shields to hit the mirror and smash it. Hopefully that will break the force-field around the water so we can go through.' Saria explained. 'Let's go!'

Together they walked up onto the force-field. With their shields in front of them they stood proud and tall and faced the dark energy ball that was forming in front of them.

It came forward and bounced of Ralis' shield, then Ruto's, then Malon's, then Fado's, then Zelda's, then Ganon's, then Saria's, then when it hit Link's it bolted back to the mirror.

The mirror cracked then shattered, causing the force-field to disappear.

Saria screamed and sunk into the water.

Link watched in terror as Ruto dove down to save her.

His mother had made him learn to swim just in-case anything tragic like this happened to him.

Saria was brought to the surface coughing and spluttering.

Link took her off Ruto and swam with her to shore.

He lay her on the grass and looked at her sweet face she was still breathing and her eyes were fluttering everyone had gathered around her

'Thanks Ruto, for getting me to the surface,' she said weakly. 'And thankyou Link for getting me to shore,'

She tried to sit up but found she couldn't and flopped back down again

'We made it across Saria, it's alright,' Link muttered softly

Half-an-hour later, they were moving again.

'Sorry I caused such a long delay,' Saria said

'As long as you're okay,' Zelda muttered in reply

'You guys are great friends,' Saria said happily

'Yikes!' Fado yelled as they came up to the next obstacle.

'Are we supposed to get past THAT!' Malon shouted

They were standing at the foot of a volcano which was only able to be seen from this course.

'That is so totally wicked!' Ganon said in a Skater Dude's voice

Ruto and Ralis were both backing away slowly. While Link pushed Saria out of the way as a giant boulder came crashing down and almost landed on top of them

'Do we have to?' Link complained in an annoyed voice

**A/N Yay! I got past the 1000 mark!**

**Chapter 5 finished! **

**Woo hoo!**

**~ Rainbow - Phoenix - 32 **


End file.
